Digital certificates are known. Expired digital certificates cause information technology (IT) system disruptions. The volume of digital certificates utilized by the IT systems of a given company makes tracking expiration dates and/or other information related to digital certificates difficult. Typically, no single system or small group of systems provides a consolidated view of information related to digital certificates utilized across an entire company. Often, certificate expiration is tracked manually using decentralized and non-standardized methods. Such methods may include individual or shared spreadsheets, or individual or team expiration date calendars, for example. Commercially available tracking software addresses portions of the tracking problem, but only for a subset of certificates, generally the certificates provided by the company that makes the commercially available software.